Traditionally chairs have been designed to support an occupant in a single ‘correct’ seating position. More recently, chairs have been provided with recline mechanisms between the support frame, seat and/or back of the chair, which enable the seat and back to move relative to the support frame so that an occupant can move from an upright to a reclined position. Such chairs sometimes also include additional flexibility or adjustments, to enable an occupant to sit in a less standard side-sitting or angled position while still being fully supported by the chair.
Unlike most traditional chairs which have plush-looking cushioning, the more recent adjustable chairs are targeted at the ‘progressive’ end of the market. The appearance of those modern chairs, can, in some instances, challenge a user's understanding, as the chairs will often look highly mechanistic and won't have the perceived volume and comfort of a cushioned textile-covered chair. Additionally, some people can associate a modern mechanistic chair design with high cost, meaning they may be less likely to want to purchase the chair, particularly in times of financial hardship.
There is a need for a chair that has a more conventional and traditional appearance, while still providing the ergonomic benefits and functionality of the more modern ‘progressive’ chairs. There is also a need for such a chair at a low cost point.
Chairs are also often provided with adjustable supports, such as lumbar, head or neck support assemblies. Often, the supports are height adjustable. Typically, there are two types of adjustment mechanisms for such supports. The first type requires the release of an actuator by a user, to release a position lock and enable the user to adjust the position of the support. Such arrangements are typically mechanically complex and may be expensive. An alternative type of support may be adjusted through the use of force, with the force that is manually applied by a user to adjust the position of the support overriding friction provided within the adjustment mechanism. Often, the purpose of such a support is to apply a forwardly-directed support force to an occupant when the occupant applies a rearward force against the support with a body part. With a friction-type mechanism, if the occupant force is not applied directly rearwardly and instead comprises an up or down component, the user can inadvertently cause the height of the support to adjust when leaning back against the support.
It is an object of at least preferred embodiments of the present invention to provide a chair or component that addresses at least one of the disadvantages outlined above, or that at least provides the public with a useful choice.